factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Taking of Planet 5 (novel)
The Taking of Planet 5 was the twenty-eighth release in the BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures series. It was written by Simon Bucher-Jones and Mark Clapham. It featured the Eighth Doctor, Fitz Kreiner, and Compassion. Publisher's summary Twelve million years ago, a war touched the Earth briefly. Now, in Antarctica, an archaeological team has discovered the detritus of the conflict. And it's alive. Twelve million years ago, a creature evolved that was capable of consuming all life in the universe. Now someone, or something, is desperate enough to want to revive it. Outside the ordered universe, things move. They're hungry. And something has given them the scent of our space/time. In the far future, the Doctor has learnt of the war and feels he must intervene -- but it's more than just a local conflict of interest. One of the groups of combatants is from his own future, and the other has never, ever, existed. Plot to be added Characters * The Eighth Doctor * Fitz Kreiner * Compassion * Professor Nathaniel Hume/Homunculette * Marie Gallifreyans * The Hermit * Xenaria * Allopta * Holsred * Neinthe * Erasfol * Machtien * Urtshi * Ventak * Tachon * Vuilp * Lord President Celestis * Lord of the Smoked Mirror * Duke of Knives * Lord of the Red Moon * One * Two Humans * Professor Mary Schneider * Thomas Jessup * McCarthy * Nurse McGovern * Frances Muerte * Capitano Julian Esparza References * One implies that the Obverse is a construction of the Celestis' making. * Parallel cannons were weapons developed by the Time Lords. * Xenaria uses an ur-box. * One mentions pin galaxies. * Fitz thinks of himself as "James Bond in space". * Compassion is so dispassionate that she can calmly eat toast while observing someone conducting an autopsy. * The Doctor corresponded with H.P. Lovecraft and thought about offering him a quick trip in the TARDIS. * H.P. Lovecraft wrote about the Old One, a.k.a. Elder Thing in At the Mountains of Madness, first published in Astounding Stories, in February–April 1936. The Old One was "regarded as real by 25th century fringe archaeologists, particularly Bendecker, Vildson and Urnst". Notes * This story is a sequel to the television story . Continuity * (TV: ) is mentioned by the Doctor whilst at the Museum of Things That Don't Exist. * A temporal anomaly disgorges the (TV: ) and is dealt with by temporal investigators. * Alien Bodies, Unnatural History, Interference - Book One, Interference - Book Two and The Shadows of Avalon are all points where when the Doctor (and companions) have encountered elements of the Time Lord's Future War with the Enemy and/or the Faction Paradox. * The Doctor recalls his adventure in the Obverse. (PROSE: The Blue Angel) * When speculating on the nature of the Enemy, the Doctor muses that after all he's heard, the Enemy may simply turn out to be " , leader of the alien , armed with a big stick". (TV: ) * Reflecting back on old ideas that the Doctor may have built the TARDIS, the Doctor reveals that he substantially modified/rebuilt it after leaving Gallifrey to achieve control of the TARDIS without using a direct mental link, allowing him to bypass the feature on most TARDISes which sent a tracking signal to the Time Lords. * Compassion notes that the Doctor has burnt out the TARDIS's tractor beam at some point, speculating that he must have been doing something stupid like trying to lasso a star (TV: ). * Compassion jokes about the Doctor being a Great Old One on his mother's side. (PROSE: et al.; TV: ) * The President mentions when an old friend led an alien general around the Capitol, and the general informed the Time Lords that it had been built as a fortress. (PROSE: ) External links * * [http://mysite.science.uottawa.ca/rsmith43/cloister/taki.htm The Cloister Library: The Taking of Planet 5] Category:1999 novels Category:Stories set in Antarctica Category:Stories set in 1999 Category:Time Lord novels Category:Stories set in Scotland Category:Stories set in the 12th century Category:Stories set in the distant past Category:Stories set in Argentina Category:Stories set in the 24th century Category:Regeneration novels Category:Pseudo-historical stories Category:Eighth Doctor Adventures novels